Music Challenge: Pokemon Rangers
by Katie Hitomi
Summary: I've finally done this! I've been planning this for the past month and never got round to it... Anyways, ENJOY!


_**Music Challenge: Pokemon Rangers**_

Instructions:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

_**~We were both young when I first saw you**_

**_I close my eyes_ **

_**And the flashback starts**_

**_I'm standing there_ **

_**On a balcony in summer air~**_

_She looked down at Pueltown from Altru Tower._

_She saw him heading towards her, a grin plastered on his face._

_Her crush and her childhood friend._

**Evacuate the Dance floor – Cascada**

_**~Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor**_

_**I like to move it, come and give me some more**_

_**Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah**_

_**There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat~**_

She was amazing. Play any song and she'd dance like crazy.

Come to think of it, she wasn't that good at Classical music…

**Untouched – The Veronicas**

_**~I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**Need you so much somehow**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Been going crazy from the moment I met you~**_

Kate thought back on her ranger adventures. School…Top Rangers…Operation Brighton…

And one special boy helped her through it all. But he was gone.

**Losing Grip – Avril Lavinge**

_**~Why should I care**_

_**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**_

_**You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,**_

_**I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone~**_

She looked around. Palm trees, bushes, flowers…

But he wasn't there. She was frightened.

**Paper Gangsta – Lady Gaga**

_**~Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA**_

_**Won't sign away my life to**_

_**Someone whose got the flavor**_

_**But don't have no follow through**_

_**Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA**_

_**Wont sign no monkey papers**_

_**I don't do funny business**_

_**Not interested in fakers**_

_**Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA**_

_**Oo ohhhh**_

_**Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA**_

_**Oo ohhh~**_

Solana looked at the form before her.

'I will give up my present job.'

She took one look at the navy-haired boy sitting on the couch.

Then she ripped the form up.

**My Life would suck without you – Glee Cast**

_**~'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me and honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you~**_

She glanced at Mewtwo and then back at her Ranger partner, who was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Let's finish this" she growled to her Partner Pichu.

She looked at her Ranger partner again.

"For him."

**Somebody to love – Glee Cast**

~_**I would take every second, every single time**_

_**Spend it like my last dime**_

_**Step to the beat of my heart~**_

He stood on the edge of Lookout Ridge. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her pale blue eyes…

"Maybe one day, we'll see each other again…"

**True Colors – Glee Cast**

_**~But I see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful**_

_**Like a rainbow~**_

He had midnight blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She had sky blue hair and red eyes.

They were complete opposites, but they made it work nonetheless.

**I can do better – Avril Lavinge**

_**~I hate you now**_

_**So go away from me**_

_**You're gone, so long**_

_**I can do better, I can do better**_

_**Hey, hey you**_

_**I found myself again**_

_**That's why you're gone**_

_**I can do better, I can do better~**_

He still smelt of oil. After the incident in Vien Forest, he still reeked of it.

Luana looked up.

"I can do better than him, can't I?"

**The Fame – Lady Gaga**

_**Fame**_

_**Doin' it for the **_

_**Fame**_

_**Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous **_

_**Fame **_

_**Doin' it for the **_

_**Fame **_

_**Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless**_

_**fortune~**_

Kate had everything she'd ever wanted.

A mansion…wealth…

Yet something was missing.

Her life felt empty without her silly ginger best friend.

**I see you – Mika**

_**~I'm sitting across from you**_

_**And dreaming of the things I do**_

_**I don't speak, you don't know me at all~**_

She was back at the restaurant, AGAIN.

She missed him. This was the only place she could find peace.

Little did she know that he was sitting in front of her, drinking a milkshake, grinning as he did so.

**Release me – Agnes**

_**~Release me**_

_**Release my body**_

_**I know it's wrong**_

_**So why am I with you now**_

_**I say release me**_

'_**Cause I'm not able to**_

_**Convince myself**_

_**That I'm better off without you~**_

He walked off. He NEVER walked off before.

'I don't need him.' she thought.

Yet, she felt a bit of herself die when he went away.

**7 Things – Miley Cyrus**

_**~ The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**_

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

_**You love me, you like her**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

_**Your friends they're jerks**_

_**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

_**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**_

_**You make me love you~**_

He was a jerk when he acted like his brother.

His brother was a jerk when he acted like Fiore's hero.

Fiore's hero was a jerk when he acted like the other brother.

Yet, that made them like them more.

**Explanations**

**1. Love Story**

Kate's relationship with Keith.

**2. Evacuate The Dance Floor**

Keith observing how Kate dances.

**3. Untouched**

Kate's missing Keith.

**4. Losing Grip **

Summer is all alone on an island.

**5. Paper Gangsta**

Solana is thinking about quitting.

**6. My Life Would Suck Without You**

Summer's about to capture Mewtwo after Ben is knocked out.

**7. Somebody To Love**

Keith's missing Kate.

**8. True Colors**

Spenser's observation of the two rangers.

**9. I can do better**

Luana's thinking about her relationship with Ollie.

**10. The Fame**

Kate's filthy rich, yet she misses Keith.

**11. I see you**

Summer misses Ben, yet she's oblivious to the fact that he's right there.

**12. Release Me**

Solana's not sure about her relationship with Lunick.

**13. 7 Things**

The three ranger girls' observation about the three boys. (Kate, Summer, Solana) (Keith, Ben and Lunick)

[I've just noticed I've done _13 _songs…]


End file.
